


We Are The Champions - a Rush fanmix

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Fanart, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rush fanmix</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Champions - a Rush fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Compiled for the second round of cottoncandybingo, and my “Lights” square. I came to the conclusiion to do something for this fandom because of the random association my brain made between "lights" = "car lights" and "camera flashes" and James Hunt being a bit of a playboy. heh.
> 
> The picture that I used for the cover was sourced from Chris Hemsworth Network.
> 
> Please be aware that a couple of the songs do have a case of the swears (Korn, I'm looking at you), while a few others are sung entirely in German.

[](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/Reesh-P-H/media/frontcoverFINAL_zps63cafe53.jpg.html)

We Are The Champions track listing

1 - Das Modell ~ Kraftwerk  
2 - Y’all Want A Single - Korn  
3 - We Are The Champions - Green Day (live)  
4 - Ich Will - Rammstein  
5 - Race Against Myself - The Offspring  
6 - The Race - Yello  
7 - Shot In The Dark - Within Temptation  
8 - No Leaf Clover - Metallica  
9 - Gott ist ein Popstar - OOMPH!  
10 - The Final Countdown - Europe  
11 - Faster - Within Temptation  
12 - Fuel - Metallica  
13 - Eye of the Tiger - Survivor  
14 - Vergissmeinnicht - Eisbrecher  
15 - Working Class Hero - Green Day  
16 - The Memory Remains (S&M version) - Metallica  
17 - Das Modell - Rammstein

AVAILABLE FOR DOWNLOAD NOW AT [ZIPPYSHARE](http://www47.zippyshare.com/v/47667481/file.html)


End file.
